


Je gère la mort de Papa ! Et toi ?

by Loufok



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Dean beats up the Impala, Episode: s02e02 Everybody Loves a Clown, Gen, Introspection, Rage
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loufok/pseuds/Loufok
Summary: Suite directe de la conversation finale entre Sam et Dean. (importée de ff.net)





	Je gère la mort de Papa ! Et toi ?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I'm dealing with Dad's death! Are you?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869984) by [Loufok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loufok/pseuds/Loufok)



Il serra les dents et regarda son frère s'éloigner. Il serrait si fort que sa mâchoire lui faisait mal. Sam avait raison, comme souvent d'ailleurs. Et les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcé résonnaient encore dans sa tête. Elles tapaient, martelaient, lui défonçaient le crâne. Il était KO. D'apparence très calme. Mais la colère grognait en lui.

Perdu, il fit quelques pas sur place. Il ne savait plus quoi faire de son corps. La réparation de l'Impala, qui lui avait semblait si vitale quelques instants auparavant, avait perdue tout attrait à ses yeux. Il resta planté là, à regarder sa bagnole chérie. Ses yeux dérivèrent et atterrirent sur la barre de fer. Tel un automate, il s'en approcha. Sa rage avait gagné en intensité. Il la sentait enfler dans sa gorge, lui coupant le souffle. Avec lenteur, il tendit la main pour se saisir de l'objet froid et métallique. Il ne pensait plus à rien. La fureur grondait et n'attendait qu'une pichenette pour se déverser. Ses nerfs étaient à cran : il tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Avisant la carcasse de voiture qui se trouvait face à lui, il leva le bras et frappa. Le cran avait sauté. Le barrage était ouvert.

La vitre explosa. Ce premier geste lui fit du bien. Mais ce n'était pas assez. Pas suffisant. La douleur dans la gorge n'était pas parti : il suffoquait toujours. Tournant la tête, il considéra l'Impala. En cette instant, elle n'était rien de plus qu'un héritage de John. Et il ne pouvait que la haïr. La vitre lui renvoya son visage sombre et fermé. Une immense aversion se dressa en lui. Un dégout, une répulsion profonde envers ce reflet, envers ce pauvre type qui lui rendait son regard, envers cet enfoiré pour lequel son père s'était sacrifié. Sa respiration s'accéléra. Il manquait d'air. Alors il lâcha prise et laissa la violence répondre.

Il cogna. Encore. Et encore. Il cogna en hurlant. Il cogna de toutes ses forces. Il cogna à s'en démolir les épaules. Il cogna à en perdre haleine. Il cogna. Et le coffre se creusait.

Ce déchainement soudain le laissa sur les rotules. Il n'avait même plus la force de porter la barre de métal et la laissa tomber au sol. Épuisé, il parcouru le cimetière de voitures des yeux, peut-être dans l'espoir de voir une silhouette familière. Peut-être que Sammy ou Bobby l'avait vu. Peut-être que l'un des deux avait assisté à sa confession. Peut-être que l'un des deux avait aperçu son aveu silencieux et viendrait l'apaiser.

Mais tout était désert. Sa faiblesse n'avait eu d'autres témoins que les multiples carrosseries qui habitaient cette décharge. Il déglutit. Péniblement. Sa gorge était toujours nouée. Et il sentit la honte l'envahir brusquement. Son rôle était d'être fort pas vrai ? Il ne devait pas craquer. C'était lui le protecteur dans cette famille. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être faillible, il n'en avait pas le droit. Le gars dans le reflet de la vitre lui lançait un regard accusateur. Sammy et Bobby n'étaient pas là pour jouer les nounous avec lui. Quoi ? Il voulait être un boulet pour eux ?

Humilié, il baissa les yeux. Et flancha. Une larme. Une seule. Elle coula doucement le long de sa joue et mourut au coin de sa bouche.

C'était l'ultime étape. La dernière. Colère, rage, chagrin. Tout y était passé. Tout était sorti.

Il était vide.


End file.
